


ни малейшей правды не говорит

by Hisana_Runryuu



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canon Crossover, Gen, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, at least there's room for it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisana_Runryuu/pseuds/Hisana_Runryuu
Summary: ни одно из древних людских преданий ни малейшей правды не говорит





	ни малейшей правды не говорит

**Author's Note:**

> Идейный кроссовер Dishonored со вселенной Bloodborne. Название - цитата из стихотворения feyra (https://vk.com/wall-44002143_3007).  
> В мире игры Bloodborne присутствуют так называемые Великие - богоподобные существа, имеющие мало общего с людьми и мыслящие на совершенно ином уровне. Мать Кос - Великая, пришедшая из океана.  
> Эпиграфы взяты из игры и анализа Bloodborne "Бледнокровная охота" (https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Kv1Jgdt4UrJakjrldPLQEKeZ2fCDoGP2Bf5KyA5KXX0). 
> 
> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2016 для команды Dishonored.

Когда в двери «Роузберроу Индастриз» стучится молодой натурфилософ Соколов с кипой чертежей и идей применения ворвани, Эзмунду кажется, будто он видит в Антоне юного себя. Тогда, лет десять назад, никто не поддерживал Роузберроу, а его проекты отказывались финансировать. Как сильно всё с тех пор изменилось.

Он соглашается быть спонсором Соколова.

Спустя четыре месяца он начинает об этом жалеть.

 

— Мать Кос? — переспрашивает Роузберроу, когда они с Соколовым подходят к судну, на котором установлены первые прототипы ружей для подводной охоты. Антон криво усмехается.

— Не может быть, чтобы вы не слышали. Окрестные деревеньки чуть ли не молятся на этого левиафана. «Мать Кос была всегда», всё в таком духе. Впрочем, Аббатство Обывателей делает всё возможное, чтобы пресечь этот культ, так что неудивительно, что вы не в курсе, — Соколов бросает на своего спонсора быстрый, едва заметный взгляд и ускоряет шаг. Отчего-то Роузберроу чувствует себя уязвленным, но сдерживается и следом за Антоном поднимается по трапу судна. Ему кажется, будто он почти вспоминает, где еще слышал имя левиафана, когда Соколов начинает подробный доклад о первом испытании ружья, и Эзмунд надолго выбрасывает эти мысли из головы.

 

Тестирование ружья занимает больше времени, чем планировалось изначально: Соколов очень тщательно подходит к своему первому крупному проекту. Устав ждать результатов многочисленных проверок, Антон настаивает на начале работ с чертежом пилы для китобоен, и ведение одновременно двух проектов сильно на нем сказывается. Нередко Эзмунд, наведываясь в комнату Соколова в общежитии при Академии, застает того спящим за столом в обнимку с бренди с Кинг-стрит на подушке из чертежей и заметок. Увидев среди них однажды лист, испещренный одним лишь «Мать Кос ходит среди нас», Роузберроу больше не рискует заглядывать в записи.

Снова Антон упоминает Кос спустя еще пару недель — при выборе кита для финального испытания как ружей, так и пил. Эзмунд не удивляется. 

— Но на бесконечные поиски этого левиафана деньги тратить не дам, — предупреждает он. Соколов криво и очень привычно ухмыляется.

— Одной-двух экспедиций будет вполне достаточно, уж поверьте.

Вместо удивления Роузберроу испытывает лишь жгучее любопытство.

 

_Безумие — состояние, в которое впадает личность, когда ее насильно и быстро заставляют познать ужасную природу Космоса и Великих. [...] Как мы можем не сойти с ума, глядя на искаженное тело единственного существа в мире, предлагающего нам уют и тепло?_

 

Конечно же, пары экспедиций оказывается мало.

Каждый раз, когда они возвращаются с пустыми руками, Эзмунда тянет отменить финансирование и свернуть все разработки. Каждый раз, когда утром следующего дня он видит Соколова у своей двери — уставшего, с серым, обрюзгшим от алкоголя лицом, неаккуратно торчащей в стороны бородкой и в плохо сидящем костюме, — у Роузберроу не хватает бессердечия отказать и смелости предложить вернуться домой и отдохнуть. 

Они тратят около трех недель, прежде чем выходят на след. 

Ту ночь Роузберроу проводит почти без сна. Время от времени ему удается задремать, и раз за разом он видит одно и то же — разваливающиеся, облепленные водорослями и моллюсками деревянные дома; пересохший колодец, в котором исчезает редкой красоты раскладывающийся клинок; серый берег океана, на нем — огромное бесформенное тело с неуловимо знакомым женским лицом. Каждый раз, когда Эзмунд пытается разглядеть его черты, голову пронзает острая боль, и он просыпается еще более изможденным, чем раньше.

Пришедшего на рассвете Соколова он встречает с третьей кружкой кофе в руках. Антон задерживает на ней взгляд, набирает в грудь воздуха, словно бы собирается что-то сказать, но, не проронив и слова, тяжело вздыхает и привычно разворачивается к калитке. Роузберроу оставляет недопитую бурду на полу рядом с входной дверью и выходит следом. Его тошнит.

Качка на их корабле ужасная, и тошнота подступает с новой силой. Пытаясь отвлечься, Эзмунд облокачивается о борт корабля и утыкает бессмысленный взгляд в горизонт. Из оцепенения его вырывает восторженный крик Соколова и едва уловимое движение в толще воды.

Когда первые копья вонзаются в массивную тушу, Эзмунд боится, что цепь не выдержит. Она выдерживает: тонко звенит звеньями, натягиваясь, слегка гнет основание установки, но выдерживает. 

Когда левиафан выдыхается достаточно для того, чтобы китобои начали затаскивать его по желобу на корабль, Эзмунд боится, что кит потопит их вместе с кораблем — настолько неподъемным он выглядит. Но этого не происходит: вода по-прежнему плещется в десятках дюймов от ватерлинии, а чудище слишком обессилено, чтобы попытаться вырваться. 

Китобои впервые за все три недели выглядят довольными; они галдят, оценивая кита и количество ворвани, которое они из него выжмут. С каждой секундой ставки становятся все выше.

Левиафан ревет от боли, покачиваясь на цепях, и каждый его крик ввинчивается в голову Роузберроу, как штопор.

 

В китобойне Эзмунд старается не смотреть на хрипящего кита, но не может не возвращаться к нему взглядом: крюки глубоко вонзились в плоть, и по гигантским бокам неторопливо стекает вязкая кровь. В голове пульсирует тупая боль: от недосыпа или от чего другого, сейчас это не имеет значение. Соколов рядом с ним восхищенно присвистывает.

— Монументальность этих великих созданий поражала меня еще в университете. Рядом с ними чувствуешь себя на удивление беспомощным, — замечает Роузберроу.

— Ха! Главное не размеры, а кто кого держит за горло, — отмахивается Соколов и спешит к мясникам, объяснять управление новой пилой. Эзмунд провожает его взглядом, затем снова смотрит на притихшего левиафана. По какой-то причине ему кажется, что он уже где-то встречал этого кита, и Роузберроу пристальнее вглядывается в его черты.

На мгновение он видит у левиафана женское лицо — знакомое и незнакомое одновременно, в чем-то бесконечно родное и отвратительно чуждое, мягкое и в то же время искаженное чудовищной гримасой, — и поспешно хватается за стену, когда ноги перестают его держать. Голова, кажется, вот-вот лопнет от боли, перед глазами прыгают цветные пятна. Роузберроу с трудом слышит голос Соколова в соседнем зале и, спотыкаясь и налетая на снующих туда-сюда людей, идет на него. Когда дверь разделочной закрывается за его спиной, боль исчезает так же быстро, как и началась.

Проходит несколько минут, прежде чем Соколов взмахом руки отсылает мясника прочь и, кипя от негодования, оборачивается к Эзмунду.

— Эти изверги совершенно ничего не понимают в технологиях. У меня такое чувство, будто бы мы в прошлом веке живем! Ладно, — немного успокоившись, продолжает он. — Это не мешает нам начать проект с оружием.

Роузберроу тяжело вздыхает, еще не до конца придя в себя.

— Мы уже это обсуждали. Неужели вы не видите последствий это проекта? Власть сосредоточится в руках тех, у кого будет ваше оружие, а это значит, что силе нашей доблестной Стражи не будет предела. А это... опьяняет.

Соколов не слушает. Только смотрит.

Эзмунд знает, что следующей просьбе, сопровождающейся этим взглядом, он уже не сможет отказать.

— В любом случае, — переводит он тему, — давайте вернемся к настоящему. Ваш первый проект прошел успешное финальное испытание, поздравляю, да и к тому же вы поймали Кос. Думаю, это стоит отметить.

Соколов привычно ухмыляется и начинает было перечислять ближайшие пабы, как внезапно обрывает свою речь, уставившись куда-то поверх плеча Эзмунда. Тот оборачивается.

Из разделочной к ним бежит перепуганный работник китобойни. Добравшись до них, он рывком останавливается и пытается отдышаться.

— Господин... там... китёнок у нее...

Соколов срывается с места, крикнув Эзмунду «Скоро вернусь!», и исчезает в дверях разделочной. Роузберроу не рискует возвращаться к левиафану и решает дождаться в комнате.

Вечером он уходит домой один, чувствуя странную смесь горечи и досады.

 

Роузберроу приходит на китобойню на следующий день, уже к концу смены. Он слышит сплетни о том, что многие работники, помогавшие Соколову с левиафаном и его детенышем, обезумели. Им казалось, что на столе лежал человеческий ребенок со сморщенным старческим лицом, судорожно вцепившийся в собственную плаценту.

Антона Эзмунд не находит и возвращается к себе. На душе скребут кошки. 

 

Соколов объявляется на его пороге только на следующее утро, когда солнце только-только встает из-за горизонта — без обычного галстука и пиджака, в забрызганной маслом рубашке с закатанными до локтей рукавами, на некогда чистых брюках расплылись радужные разводы. 

— Китёнок издох, — говорит вместо приветствия Антон, как только открывается дверь, и быстрым, нервным шагом проходит внутрь. — И этот левиафан тоже. Я уже думал, что успел схватить его сущность...

— И что бы вы с ним стали делать? — перебивает Эзмунд. В его голосе едва заметно звенит раздражение и злость, но Соколов не замечает.

— Исследовал бы, конечно же! Эти смотрители, как обычно, наговаривают всякой чуши, и эта чушь требует тщательного отсеивания, — Антон в волнении начинает мерить комнату шагами, пощипывая изрядно поредевшую с их прошлой встречи бородку. — Вполне возможно, что некоторые из этих слухов имеют под собой почву. Изучив этого левиафана, мы могли бы использовать заточённые в нем силы, возможно, даже отринуть законы природы... — Соколов осекается и, застыв напротив Эзмунда, бросает на него быстрый опасливый взгляд. Роузберроу замечает это и с трудом выдавливает из себя мягкую улыбку.

— Ничего, — он успокаивающе кладет ладонь на забрызганное маслом плечо Антона, — уверен, наступит момент, когда вы схватите Чужого по-настоящему.

 

_Если реальный мир принадлежит людям, то мир Снов — мир Великих. Мир Снов выглядит так же, как и наш мир, но в нём действуют другие правила._

_Каждый Великий теряет своё дитя и затем стремится найти ему замену._

 

Великому не нравится надолго оставаться в мире Снов. Он слишком привык к телу, к времени, слишком привык к новому, непохожему на предыдущий, миру. Но, как говорится в некоторых мирах, от судьбы не убежишь, и вот он снова убит, снова потерял дитя, и снова остатки его тела преданы океану. Из любопытства он заглядывает немного вперед: когда волны выбрасывают на берег Континента тело Кос, ее внутренности распирает от множества крошечных паразитов, нетипичных для людей. И в Пандуссии начинается чума.

Великий испытывает удовлетворение от этой картины и возвращается к началу времен. Нужно начать все заново.

Он наблюдает, как мир Снов стирает имя «Кос» из реальности и заменяет его на «Чужой», видит, как мир Снов изменяет его форму — в этот раз он берет облик человека, лишь глазами отличающегося от настоящего. Только в самых старых легендах он еще остается левиафаном — в память о тех временах, когда он был Кос.

Он слышит, как исступленно и неистово взывает к нему Соколов в недалеком будущем — или прошлом? — и чувствует, как к горлу гнилыми водорослями подступает отвращение и гнев за невинно убитое дитя. Соколову и всем его потомкам не видать Бездны после того, что он совершил.

Великий вспоминает о своих последних днях жизни с ребенком под сердцем с чувством невосполнимой потери. Он знает, что это было неизбежно, но, видимо, он прожил в этом мире достаточно долго, чтобы отравиться человеческими эмоциями. Он ощущает, как надежда ядовито расцветает внутри при мысли, что, возможно, еще не все потеряно. Что, возможно, в этом жестоком мире он найдет замену.

Великий начинает искать.

Он открывает людям мир Снов и разговаривает с ними, пристально вглядываясь в лица. Часто ему кажется, будто он видит в них дорогие ему черты — те, что он увидел у своего дитя, когда был прикован цепями к потолку китобойни, — и тогда он дарит им частичку своей силы. Великий всегда разборчив в своих подарках; иногда он напоминает самому себе мудрого старьевщика из людской сказки, продающего только то, что нужно человеческому сердцу. Немногие из отмеченных им понимают это; немногие выживают после просьбы дать больше, чем они могут унести в себе.

Спустя какое-то время Великий разочаровывается. Черты его ребенка, которые он видел в отмеченных, смываются с них, как краска, и он уже не знает, что находил в них раньше, и теряет интерес. Это понимают еще меньше людей, но ему уже нет до них дела.

Великий снова заглядывает в канву времени, снова выуживает оттуда знакомую искорку и приносит на порог мира Снов. Этого человека зовут Корво Аттано, и печать ребенка Кос горит на его лице ярче, чем на всех остальных. Великий усмехается, когда появляется перед ним.

— Здравствуй, Корво, — роняет он свои первые слова, и за кажущимся безразличием Великий искусно прячет надежду и жадный интерес.


End file.
